Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Ant-Man! | ReprintOf3 = Tales to Astonish #36 | StoryTitle4 = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Writer4_1 = Steve Moore | Penciler4_1 = Steve Dillon | Synopsis4 = Nick Fury and his agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. have been attempting to liberate the country of San Miguel that has been taken over by Garcia Juanilla and the Sept organisation. However, they were find themselves trapped by their foes when suddenly some S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jets arrive and begin bombing the city and destroy the defences that were set up as the Sept. Wondering where the fighter jets came from, Nick Fury looks out the nearby window, he is surprised to see that Dum Dum Dugan has brought the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier to San Miguel. Fury then has President Gomez lead them to Juanilla's control room. There they get the drop on the man staging to take over the country. With his plan in shambles, Garcia regreats that he will not live to see Nick Fury's downfall and detonates bombs that are hidden on his body, killing himself instantly. Soon Dum Dum Dugan enters the room and is happy to see that Nick is okay. The feeling is not mutual, because Dugan not only broke international law coming here, but also disobeyed his orders. However, because Dugan did save their lives, he thanks his old friend for their help. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * President Gomez Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Eternals | ReprintOf5 = Eternals #2 | StoryTitle6 = The Night-Raven | Writer6_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler6_1 = David Lloyd | Inker6_1 = | Synopsis6 = In a secret hideout the mobster known as Mister Big hires a man called the Assassin to eliminate the costumed vigilante known as the Night-Raven. After seeing the Assassins marksman skills, Mister Big is impressed. Meanwhile, at the police presinct, Captain Doyle is making it his mission to undcover the identity of the Night Raven and stop his lawless activities. Later that evening, a drunk man is jumped by some thugs who try to mug him. Sure enough, the scuffle attracts the Night Raven who comes to the man's rescue. However, this is not a drunk man at all, as the Night Raven has walked into a trap. No sooner as he had knocked out the attackers, the "drunk" removes his mask revealing himself to be the Assassin in disguise, who manages to get the drop on the masked vigilante. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Doyle Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Police Officers Races and Species: * Locations: * Mr. Big's Secret Hideout * Police Precinct Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Dum Dum Dugan's appearance here is complicated as he's not in the flesh. He was mortally wounded decades ago as revealed in . He has since been operating in sophisticated LMD bodies as revealed in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}